frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 15 - Turniej
Rozdział 15 - Turniej Anna i Alexander przypominali dwie, wzajemnie nakręcające się katarynki, które chyba nigdy nie miały zamiaru przestać trajkotać. Książę głośno i szczegółowo opowiadał o wszystkich roślinach, zdobiących ogromną przestrzeń ogrodów, jakby każdą z nich posadził osobiście. Anna wymyślała coraz to nowe pytania, na które młodszy z książąt odpowiadał z niemalże chłopięcym zapałem. Elsa nawet nie starała się nadążyć za tą konwersacją, z której przestała cokolwiek rozumieć gdzieś pomiędzy etapami kwitnienia róż, a sposobami sadzenia kapryfolium. Szła nieco z tyłu, szczęśliwa, że jej spostrzegawcza i zapobiegliwa siostra już na samym początku odciągnęła od niej Alexandra, którego gadulstwo i niekończące się pytania zaczęły doprowadzać królową do szału. Spacer po pałacowych ogrodach tak zafascynował Elsę, iż królowa niemal zupełnie zapomniała o towarzystwie księcia Rubena, swojej misji, ostrzeżeniach syreny i wciąż nierozwiązanej zagadce powrotu lodowych mocy. Pomyślała, że gdyby lato miało ludzkie oblicze, na widok tego szaleństwa barw i zapachów, z pewnością rozpromieniłoby się w pełnym zachwytu uwielbieniu. Ogrody te, z wijącymi się ścieżkami, radosnym bałaganem gatunków na różnokształtnych grządkach oraz fantazyjnymi konstrukcjami mostków, altan i ławeczek, przypominały sen szalonego architekta. Cały ten urzekający nieporządek uśmiechał się szeroko do Elsy, budząc w niej cudowne uczucie lekkości, które zdejmowało z jej głowy ciężar korony, i pozwalało duszy swobodnie udać się, w tak rzadko uczęszczane, ścieżki beztroski. Właśnie podziwiała kompozycję, w której kwiaty hibiskusa rozlewały czerwoną plamę w kształcie serca na błękitnym dywanie drobnych płatków ołownika, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głośny okrzyk Alexandra, po którym nastąpiła seria suchych trzasków zagłuszona donośnym śmiechem Anny. Książę potknął się o nierówny kamień, przez co w mało książęcy sposób przywitał się żywopłotem, lądując w nim z impetem i łamiąc mnóstwo drobnych gałązek. Elsa zerknęła kątem oka na księcia Rubena, który najwyraźniej nie był zaskoczony zachowaniem swojego brata, gdyż po jego ustach przemknęło coś na kształt pobłażliwego uśmiechu. Na początku nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła, lecz kiedy spojrzała drugi raz, by upewnić się, że nie wyobraziła sobie tego, infant przygładził dłonią wąsy, zachowując pełen powagi wyraz twarzy. Natychmiast odwróciła głowę i poszła dalej, nie chcąc, by zauważył, że mu się przygląda. W tym momencie na jednym z intensywnie różowych kwiatów bugenwilli przysiadł prześliczny motyl. Jego szerokie, delikatne skrzydełka poruszały się spokojnie, prezentując w całej okazałości swą intensywną, turkusową barwę. Oczarowana Elsa, wstrzymując oddech, podeszła bliżej by przyjrzeć się temu niezwykłemu stworzonku. Motyl widocznie pragnął, by go podziwiano, bo przelatywał z kwiatka na kwiatek i ustawiał się w rozmaitych pozach, dumnie prezentując swą urodę w świetle słońca. Nagle, Elsa usłyszała trzask łamanej gałązki i cichy szelest. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, myśląc, że to wina księcia Rubena, lecz on również rozglądał się dookoła, marszcząc brwi. Księżniczka i Alexander zniknęli wśród labiryntu ścieżek, a wokół panowała niezmącona cisza. Motyl, orientując się, że stracił widownię, odleciał bezszelestnie. To pewnie jakiś ptak, pomyślała i już miała ruszyć dalej, gdy szelest powtórzył się, znacznie bliżej niż poprzednio, wśród szeregu drzew pomarańczowych. Był zdecydowanie zbyt głośny, by mógł należeć do ptaka, a zdawało jej się, że pomiędzy gałęziami kątem oka dostrzegła ruch czegoś znacznie większego. Czar ogrodu prysł, a powracający z dna serca niepokój ścisnął ją za gardło. Odwróciła się, by jak najszybciej dogonić siostrę, lecz nagle książę Rubén zasłonił ją ramieniem i delikatnie dotknął jej łokcia, nakazując tym samym, by się cofnęła. Szelesty i trzaski nie powtórzyły się więcej. — Ogrodnicy kręcą się tu niemal o każdej porze. Musieliśmy usłyszeć jednego z nich, wasza wysokość — wyjaśnił spokojnie Rubén, zwracając się twarzą do królowej. — Pewnie tak — zgodziła się niepewnym głosem i na wszelki wypadek rozejrzała się jeszcze raz. — Dziękuję waszej książęcej mości. Nie odpowiedział na jej uśmiech, ale z jego oczu zniknęła obojętność, a brwi lekko się rozluźniły, nadając twardym rysom twarzy infanta Rubena nieco łagodniejszy, bardziej przyjazny wyraz, który Elsa widziała pierwszy raz. Książę Rubén ofiarował królowej ramię, które ta przyjęła z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że taki gest zupełnie do niego nie pasował — być może dlatego, że przesadnie nie afiszował się swoimi manierami, jak czynił to książę Alexander. W tak bliskim towarzystwie następcy tronu Elsa czuła się nieco skrępowana. Nie wiedziała, jak zareaguje on na próby przyjaznej pogawędki, poza tym nie miała pojęcia o czym mogłaby rozmawiać z tym człowiekiem — zagadką. Z pewnością nie wyglądał na miłośnika botaniki, jak jego brat. Szli więc w milczeniu, które koniec końców wcale nie okazało się dla Elsy takie uciążliwe, a nawet całkiem przyjemne w porównaniu do nieustannej gadaniny Anny i Alexandra. — Wybacz, wasza wysokość, moją powściągliwość w słowach. Myślę jednak, że po rozmowie z Alexandrem, wasza miłość potrzebuje odpoczynku — zagaił gładko, zupełnie jakby wpadli na siebie przed sekundą, a nie od ponad godziny krążyli razem po ogrodach w absolutnym milczeniu. — Wasza książęca mość jest niezwykle szczery — odpowiedziała, zaskoczona jego spostrzegawczością. Najwyraźniej kiedy milczał, nie przestawał uważnie obserwować wszystkiego wokół. — Owszem, wasza wysokość. Tak wolę. Sądzę również, że wasza królewska mość również ceni sobie szczerość. — Spojrzał na nią z góry. — Rzeczywiście — odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu, wahając się, czy przyznać się do tego. Codziennie otoczona przez konwenanse, lawirowała w skomplikowanych labiryntach dworskich pogaduszek. Nic więc dziwnego, że Elsa, która tak bardzo ceniła sobie prawdziwą szczerość, musiała nauczyć się wielu użytecznych frazesów, by nie mieć problemów z opiniami wypowiadanymi w towarzystwie. — Cieszę się, wasza wysokość. Jeżeli więc wasza wysokość pozwoli, pierwszy rozpocznę. Wasza królewska mość przypłynęła do Iberii naprawdę piękną karaką. Gdzie została ona zbudowana? Elsa roześmiała się krótko, pierwszy raz w towarzystwie następcy tronu. — W stoczni w Stavanger, jest dziełem najlepszych szkutników z całej Scandinavii — odpowiedziała, nie kryjąc dumy. — Stavanger — powtórzył książę, choć nie wymówił tego nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak powiedziała to Elsa. To po raz drugi zwróciło uwagę królowej na dziwny akcent w jego mowie, który zauważała jeszcze wyraźniej, mając porównanie z podręcznikową, iberyjską manierą, jaką charakteryzowali się we wspólnej mowie książę Alexander i królowa Mercedes. — Czy wasza książęca mość o nim słyszał? — Nie — przyznał książę. — Jeśli chodzi o Scandinavię, znam tylko stolice państw — Arendelle, Sztokholm, København, Helsinki, Reykjavík. Elsa czuła się coraz lepiej, nie musząc cały czas pamiętać o konwenansach, gdyż ich brak uczynił jeszcze jedną zadziwiającą zmianę — książę Rubén odsłonił swoje prawdziwe oblicze człowieka, co prawda rzeczywiście oszczędnego w słowach i rozmiłowanego w zdaniach pojedynczych, ale nie tak zamkniętego w sobie, jak się z początku zdawało. — Wasza wysokość jest pierwszą osobą, którą tak zachwycił mój okręt, czemu się zresztą nie dziwię, wszak to z Iberii pochodzą mistrzowie dalekomorskiej żeglugi. Skąd jednak takie zainteresowanie u waszej książęcej mości? Książę westchnął, co przypomniało odgłos wprawionego w ruch kowalskiego miecha. — Kocham morze. Skończyłem główną szkołę marynarki w Valencii i dużo nawiguję. — Och! — wykrzyknęła, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. To zdradzało jakim sposobem natychmiast zgadł, jakim typem statku był Wodnik. — Niełatwa to sztuka. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, książę wbił wzrok w to, co właśnie widział przed sobą. Szli w pełnym napięcia milczeniu, a ramię infanta mocniej zacisnęło się na ręce Elsy. — Z odpowiednią załogą wszystko jest możliwe — odparł wymijająco. Królowa nie mogła odgadnąć co przyczyniło się do tej nagłej zmiany nastroju i za wszelką cenę próbowała znaleźć powód w swoich słowach. Wypowiedziała ich jednak tak niewiele, że każde z nich dokładnie pamiętała, i nie znalazła w żadnym z nich niczego nieodpowiedniego. — Jesteś zbyt skromny, bracie! — wykrzyknął zza jej pleców książę Alexander, mało nie przyprawiając królowej o zawał serca. Elsa i infant odwrócili się gwałtownie. Za nimi stał roześmiany od ucha do ucha książę Alexander, do którego właśnie dołączyła zdyszana Anna. Musiał zostawić ją z tyłu, gdyż zapewne nie zgodziła się na ten żart. — Alexandrze — zwrócił się do niego surowo książę Rubén. Jego spojrzenie znów przybrało wyraz surowości i powagi. — Zachowuj się należycie w towarzystwie ich wysokości. Chociaż młodszy z synów Mercedes był niezwykle pewny siebie, nawet jemu nieco zrzedła mina, gdy usłyszał upomnienie księcia Rubena. Mimo iż infant wcale nie podniósł głosu, jego głęboki ton pełen był tego rodzaju wewnętrznej siły, która nie potrzebowała pięści, by dowieść swojej wielkości. — Tak — przyznał szybko książę i natychmiast odchrząknął. — Przepraszam waszą wysokość za ten szczenięcy żart. — Ukłonił się dwornie, uśmiechając się najpiękniej, jak tylko umiał. — Ależ nic nie szkodzi, wasza książęca mość. — Gdy tylko Elsa ujrzała ten czarujący uśmiech, wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie ani chwili dłużej gniewać się na księcia, choć jej serce wciąż szaleńczo obijało się o żebra. Teraz nie była już jednak pewna, czy to jeszcze ze strachu, czy też przez nieskończony błękit oczu infanta. To jego wina, wyznała oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem Anna, uważnie lustrując całą scenę. Jej wzrok na dłużej spoczął na zaplecionych ramionach królowej i następcy tronu, by chwilę później, pełen niedowierzania, utkwić w oczach siostry. — Bracie. — Alexander zwrócił się głośno do księcia Rubena, by ostatecznie odwrócić uwagę od tego, co się przed chwilą zdarzyło. — Myślę, że powinniśmy odprowadzić ich wysokości do komnat i udać się na arenę, by poćwiczyć przed turniejem. Książę Rubén przez chwilę mierzył go ciężkim spojrzeniem, po czym odrzekł krótko: — Zgoda. W ramach przeprosin będziesz towarzyszył ich wysokościom w drodze do pokoi. Infant Alexander już otworzył usta, by natychmiast pospieszyć z odpowiedzią, lecz na widok niewzruszonego spojrzenia swojego brata, zaniechał dyskusji i zakrył swoją niepewność wypracowanym uśmiechem. — Z wielką przyjemnością. Książę Rubén skłonił się Elsie i ucałował jej dłoń, po czym pospieszył w kierunku pałacu. — Z moim bratem nie warto się spierać — zażartował nerwowo infant i ujął siostry pod ramiona, znajdując się pomiędzy nimi, przez co nie mogły swobodne rozmawiać, a Elsa widziała, że Anna niemal gotuje się od pytań. * W porównaniu do bogactwa ogrodów, znajdujących się we wschodniej części pałacu, zachodni dziedziniec był jedynie ogromną połacią zieleni. Teraz jednak, w przeciągu zaledwie kilku godzin, zmienił się nie do poznania. Po prawej stronie wrót, wznosiła się niewysoka, drewniana trybuna, ozdobiona barwami Iberii i Arendelle. Konstrukcja otaczała półkolem granice okrągłej areny, na której mieli potykać się rycerze. Na jej pierwszym poziomie, znajdowały się siedzenia dla wysoko urodzonych, a na drugim, węższym, ogrodzonym barierką, miała zasiąść rodzina królewska. Po przeciwnej stronie pola rozstawiono stoły i ławy, które przed ewentualną nieprzychylnością pogody osłaniał szkarłatny dach, wykonany z lekkiego, ale nieprzemakalnego materiału. Rozpięto go na drewnianym szkielecie, wspartym na mocnych, wbitych w ziemię palach. Wszędzie krzątały się zastępy służby, wśród których nietrudno było dostrzec wydającego polecenia Bendigo. Niewielki turniej, pomyślała Elsa z uśmiechem, powoli przyzwyczajając się, że podczas pobytu w Valencii musi przewartościować swoje wyobrażenia na rozmaite określenia ilości i miary, by nie ulegać ciągłym zaskoczeniom. Siostry wkroczyły na najwyższy poziom trybuny w towarzystwie Mercedes i jej dwórek, które zajęły miejsca w głębi, tuż za swoją panią. Elsa ze swojego miejsca miała oczywiście doskonały widok na arenę oraz na to, co działo się poza nią. Giermkowie, przybrani w barwy swoich rycerzy gonili między ustawionymi po przeciwnej stronie trybuny namiotami, dwojąc się i trojąc, by ich panom niczego nie zabrakło. Publiczność, którą stanowili gwardziści obu królowych, marynarze Wodnika ''i służący, tłoczyła się za półtorametrowym ogrodzeniem, otaczającym arenę. Chociaż turniej jeszcze się nie rozpoczął, panowało tam niezwykłe poruszenie – służący już robili zakłady, znacznie lepiej znając umiejętności mających się pojedynkować rycerzy, niż goście z Arendelle. Tajemnicze narady i wymiana mieszków z pieniędzmi kwitła również na samej trybunie, gdzie na jej niższym poziomie powoli zbierali się markizowie wraz z małżonkami i dziećmi. Wysoko urodzeni, jak i całe ich rodziny, ubrani byli w drogocenne, wielobarwne szaty, podkreślające ich pozycję. Wielu z nich należało do królewskiej rady, co, podobnie jak w Arendelle, było największym zaszczytem i wyrazem poważania, jakiego można było dostąpić. Elsa obserwowała z ciekawością postacie markizów, zastanawiając się, jak przyjmą ją w trakcie oficjalnego powitania, mającego nastąpić w trakcie uczty. Teraz śmiali się, plotkowali i obserwowali namioty, zapewne rozmawiając o uczestnikach turnieju i jego faworytach. — Nie mogę się doczekać! Podekscytowany szept Anny wyrwał Elsę z rozmyślań. Siostra przykucnęła przy jej fotelu, tuż przy bocznej barierce, skąd doskonale słyszała delikatną mowę Iberyjczyków, tak różną od twardego i wyrazistego języka Arendelle. — Tylko nie mów, że robiłaś zakłady. — Elsa zerknęła na siostrę podejrzliwie. — Nie, coś ty! — obruszyła się księżniczka, lecz gdy spoczęło na niej ciężkie spojrzenie królowej, przyznała: — No dobra, może jeden... — Anno... — Dobra, dobra. — Uniosła dłonie w geście kapitulacji. — Trzy, ale naprawdę małe! — Z kim? — spytała Elsa, wzdychając wymownie. — Z Kristoffem, admirałem Fredriksenem i don Guzmanem — przyznała Anna, chcąc zapleść warkocz na palec, jak zwykle, gdy była zdenerwowana, lecz zapomniała, że spięła włosy w kok, więc zaczęła bawić się naszyjnikiem. — Och, Anna, co ja z tobą mam... Zaraz, przecież nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak walczą pozostali uczestnicy, więc jak mogłaś się zakładać? — spytała Elsa ze zdziwieniem, uważnie obserwując reakcję siostry. — To żaden problem, jestem przekonana, że książę Alexander wygra to w cuglach! Kristoffowi opisałam, jak wyglądają obaj książęta i on obstawił księcia Rubena, czego mogłam się spodziewać. Admirał Fredriksen widział ich obu wczoraj, więc nie musiałam mu niczego tłumaczyć, ale też twierdzi, że wygra następca tronu. Wszyscy mężczyźni sądzą, że rozmiar jest najważniejszy... — westchnęła, nie zważając na wymowne miny swojej siostry. — Ale najgorzej miałam z don Guzmanem, który przecież zna wszystkich rycerzy od podszewki. I wiesz co? — Niech zgadnę, on też postawił na infanta Rubena? — Właśnie! Przez niego zaczęłam się bać o swoje korony... — Poklepała się z obawą w udo, gdzie zapewne miała bezpiecznie ukryty trzosik. Coś jednak nagle przyszło jej do głowy, gdyż na jej twarzy rozbłysnął szeroki uśmieszek spryciarza. — Elsa... A według ciebie, kto wygra? — spytała niewinnie. — Nie będę się z tobą zakładać — ostrzegła kategorycznie królowa, będąca absolutną przeciwniczką hazardu. — Tak tylko pytam... — odpowiedziała niewinnie Anna. Elsa podejrzewała, że jej młodsza siostra odpuściła tak łatwo tylko dlatego, że w razie niepomyślnego wyniku turnieju, zostałaby z pustą sakiewką. ''Cóż, przynajmniej wszystko wcześniej obliczyła, ''pomyślała z przekąsem. — Jeżeli don Guzmán wskazał księcia Rubena jako faworyta, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak się z nim zgodzić. Markiz zna najlepiej ich umiejętności. — Kolejna do koalicji „Niech nam żyje książę Rubén!"? — spytała z niedowierzaniem Anna, nie mogąc się pogodzić z faktem, że została jedyną obrończynią infanta Alexandra. — To wydaje się najbardziej racjonalna decyzja, jeśli można taką nazwać wybieranie faworyta, wiedząc, jak prezentuje się zaledwie dwóch uczestników turnieju. I nie miej do mnie wyrzutów, nikt nie kazał ci stawiać na jego wysokość Alexandra — wytknęła jej Elsa. — Touché — przyznała niechętnie Anna, lecz najwyraźniej nic nie mogło zmącić jej dobrego humoru, gdyż dąsała się zaledwie kilka sekund. — A dlaczego sądzisz, że książę Rubén zwycięży? — spytała, stając za fotelem siostry i obejmując ją za szyję. — Nie sądzę, że zwycięży, lecz że może zwyciężyć — odpowiedziała dyplomatycznie Elsa. — Do czego zmierzasz? — zapytała ostrożnie, wyczuwając figlarny uśmiech siostry za swoimi plecami. — Dzisiaj w ogrodach musieliście być bardzo wciągnięci w rozmowę, skoro nie usłyszeliście księcia Alexandra, który skradając się do was, zahaczył o wszystkie możliwe krzaki. — Owszem, bardzo dobrze nam się rozmawiało — przyznała szybko Elsa, podkreślając ostatnie słowo. — Wcale nie jest takim małomównym potworem, za jakiego go uważasz. — Naprawdę? Mam wrażenie, że zaczynasz go lubić. — Co w tym dziwnego? — zapytała, odwracając głowę, by kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy ujrzeć wesołe iskierki w błękitnych oczach Anny. — Nie, naprawdę, z nim też chcesz mnie zeswatać? Myślałam, że go nie znosisz... — Coś ty! — obruszyła się księżniczka, jakby ten pomysł wydał jej się najbardziej niedorzecznym na całym świecie. — Zeswatałabym cię z każdym, tylko nie z nim! Faktycznie, to był słaby żart... — przyznała po chwili namysłu. — Żart!? Mam nadzieję, że te wszystkie zakłady również nim są? — No... nie, one akurat nie. Ale że naprawdę polubiłaś księcia Rubena? — spytała, lecz natychmiast odskoczyła, zapominając o swoim pytaniu i próbując w miarę dyskretnie wytrzepać śnieg zza kołnierza sukni. Elsa z trudem powstrzymała się, by się nie odwrócić, gdyż pragnęła za wszelką cenę zobaczyć minę siostry, lecz jej uwagę przykuła postać markiza de Guzmán, będącego gospodarzem całego turnieju. Krępy magnat stanął przed trybuną w towarzystwie pachołka z trąbką. Chłopiec nabrał powietrza w płuca i zatrąbił krótko. Natychmiast zapadła cisza. Don Guzmán skłonił się głęboko i odchrząknął w kułak, chcąc jeszcze zyskać trochę czasu, by dodać sobie pewności siebie. — Wielki to zaszczyt dla mnie i całego rodu de Guzmán, móc zorganizować ten turniej na cześć jej wysokości królowej Elsy — rzekł donośnie, choć głos trząsł mu się lekko ze zdenerwowania. Przeczekał obowiązkowe brawa i kontynuował już pewniejszym, rozentuzjazmowanym tonem: — W turnieju weźmie udział szesnastu rycerzy, wybitnych wojowników, stanowiących prawdziwą elitę naszego królestwa. Zostali oni podzieleni na dwie grupy, zieloną i błękitną. Markiz odebrał od pachołka zwój i rozwinął go z namaszczeniem. — W drużynie zielonej znaleźli się: jego wysokość książę Rubén Víctor... Następne nazwisko zginęło wśród gromkich braw publiczności. Markiz znów ukrył swoje zmieszanie chrząkając w kułak i spokojnie przeczekał, aż znów zrobi się wystarczająco cicho. — Markiz Rodrigo Javier de Guzmán — ogłosił jeszcze głośniej, po czym dołączył się do gorących braw, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. — Myślisz, że to jego syn? — spytała Anna, nachylając się do siostry, gdyż jej fotel ustawiony był nieco z tyłu. — Sądząc z reakcji don Guzmana, nie może być inaczej — odparła Elsa, obserwując rozradowanego markiza, którego serdeczne oklaski cieszyły tak, jakby były skierowane do niego samego. W grupie zielonej znaleźli się jeszcze: markiz José María de Ravina y Rey, markiz Gerardo de la Santa Cruz, markiz Umberto Francisco de Valencia, kapitan królewskich gwardzistów Marcos Rivas, admirał Wielkiej Armady, ''El Grande Oriol Vallardo oraz markiz Arturo Baldomero Cabral. Na każde z tych nazwisk odpowiadały donośne brawa i gwizdy, a Anna, słysząc tak dumnie brzmiące imiona, pomyślała przez chwilę, czy nie zacząć się już powoli żegnać z zawartością swojej sakiewki. Wtedy jednak markiz de Guzmán przystąpił do odczytywania listy członków grupy błękitnej i gdy tylko wypowiedział imię księcia Alexandra Raula, publiczność stała się dwa razy głośniejsza, co księżniczka uznała za wynik wyjątkowego zaangażowania płci pięknej. Królowa Mercedes podniosła się z fotela i biła brawa na stojąco, choć kosztowało ją to dużo wysiłku. Księżniczce nieco ulżyło, kiedy przekonała się, jak bardzo była w błędzie myśląc, że została jedyną obrończynią księcia Alexandra. Grupę błękitną uzupełnili markizowie: Cristián López, Juan Antonio de la Cueva, Santiago Daniel González, Eduardo Roberto Salinas, Gaspar Gilberto Varán, oraz oficerowie admirała Vallardo, Sebastian Vicente Sanz i El Lusitano, Barnabé Cristóvão da Silva. — Zgodnie z zasadami turnieju rycerze będą mogli potykać się tylko na miecze, których wybór pozostaje do ich dyspozycji — informował markiz de Guzmán, coraz bardziej podniecony. — Zwycięzcą pojedynku zostanie ten, kto pierwszy rozbroi lub zrani swojego przeciwnika. Rycerze będą walczyć w swoich grupach, z wyznaczonym przez losowanie oponentem. Rozstrzygający pojedynek, wyłaniający zwycięzcę, odbędzie się pomiędzy najlepszym rycerzem z zielonej i błękitnej grupy. — Dziękuję ci, don Guzmán, za zaiste wspaniałą oprawę — przemówiła poważnie królowa Mercedes, gdy markiz ukłonem oddał jej głos. — Miejmy nadzieję, że poziom uczestników dorówna twoim wysiłkom, a przyznaję, że poprzeczka zawieszona jest niezwykle wysoko. Krępy magnat giął się w ukłonach i nawet z najwyższej trybuny było widać jego zaczerwienione policzki. Mercedes wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Elsy, więc królowa Arendelle powstała i stanęła przy barierce, tuż obok małżonki Carlosa Filipa. Widziała, jak głowy magnatów wykręcają się ku górze, by w końcu ujrzeć Elsę na własne oczy. Słyszała też ciche komentarze, lecz żadnego z nich nie zdołała zrozumieć, więc starała się nimi nie przejmować. — Składam ten turniej w ręce waszej wysokości, żywiąc nadzieję, że wasza wysokość zapamięta go na zawsze jako niezapomniane wydarzenie — rzekła donośnie Mercedes, po czym wymieniła z Elsą trzy pocałunki w policzek. — Czy wasza wysokość zechce rozpocząć rywalizację? Elsa powiodła spojrzeniem po wpatrzonych w nią twarzach magnatów, gwardzistów, marynarzy i strażników, czując, jak zdenerwowanie ściska ją za serce żelazną pięścią. Jako królowa miała już za sobą kilka wielkich audiencji, przemów i potyczek słownych z radą hrabiów, a mimo to wciąż odczuwała niesamowitą tremę przed publicznymi wystąpieniami. Nijak nie pomagało też towarzystwo Mercedes, której powaga i milczenie dystansowało ją od niepewnej Elsy. — Dziękuję waszej wysokości i tobie, markizie de Guzmán za zorganizowanie tego wspaniałego turnieju na moją cześć. Życzę szczęścia wam, znakomitym rycerzom, niech zwycięży najlepszy z was! — Wyczarowała niewielką kulę śniegu, która rozprysła się nad środkiem areny, migocząc tysiącem, drobniutkich płatków. Widownia wydała okrzyk zdumienia, a gdy po śniegu pozostało już tylko wspomnienie, tu i ówdzie rozległy się odgłosy podziwu, zmieszane z pojedynczymi brawami. Elsa zajęła swoje miejsce, zadowolona z efektu, który być może skutecznie odwrócił uwagę od jej roztrzęsionego głosu. Don Guzmán czym prędzej udał się do namiotu organizatora turnieju, otoczonego przez barwne namioty uczestników. Po kilku minutach oczekiwania pojawił się znowu i zajął swoje miejsce, znajdujące się tuż obok wejścia na arenę. Nakazał pachołkowi zadąć w trąbkę, a gdy jej ostry głos uciszył publiczność, przemówił: — Los zdecydował! Turniej rozpocznie pojedynek jego wysokości księcia Alexandra Raula i markiza Rodrigo Javiera de Guzmán! Książę Alexander wyszedł na arenę jako pierwszy, zbierając ogromny aplauz. Lśniąca, malowana w kwiatowe wzory, złota zbroja zakrywała go od stóp aż po szyję, gdyż hełm trzymał pod pachą, by niepotrzebnie nie grzać głowy. Na szeroki napierśnik oraz fartuch założył tunikę w pionowe, złoto — czerwone pasy, na środku której widniał czarny nietoperz w locie, symbol Valencii. Alexander przywołał swojego giermka, który niósł jego miecz. Oddał mu swój hełm i wyciągnął ostrze z pochwy, czemu towarzyszył donośny, charakterystyczny szelest, wywołujący dreszcze emocji u wszystkich widzów. Książę zakręcił mieczem młynka, po czym obejrzał ostrze. Zadowolony z widoku lśniącej jak kryształ głowni, uśmiechnął się szeroko i ukłonił głęboko przed główną trybuną. Wybuchła wrzawa oklasków i zagrzewających do walki okrzyków. Królowa Mercedes uśmiechnęła się promiennie i dołączyła do braw, wodząc wzrokiem za synem. Elsa nie ustępowała jej w wyrażaniu zachęty dla księcia, gdyż sama jego postawa, charyzma i energia sprawiały, że trudno było mu nie kibicować. Damy dworu, stojące za plecami swojej pani, szeptały do siebie z przejęciem, chichocząc jak najęte. Nietrudno było zgadnąć, kto jest obiektem ich tajemnych obrad, gdyż wszystkie były wpatrzone w młodszego z infantów jak w obrazek. Alexander tymczasem kłaniał się publiczności, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Kiedy zajął miejsce pod ogrodzeniem, pozwolił giermkowi nałożyć sobie hełm, a gdy już ten siedział pewnie i mocno, książę opuścił zasłonę, w oczekiwaniu na swojego przeciwnika. Markiz Rodrigo Javier de Guzmán wkroczył na arenę z nieco mniejszą pewnością siebie. Teraz Elsa nie miała już wątpliwości, iż był to syn don Guzmana, gdyż miał niemal identyczne rysy twarzy, tę samą barwę włosów oraz bardzo podobny sposób przycinania zarostu. Od ojca różniła go jedynie wysoka, umięśniona sylwetka, podkreślona przez dopasowaną, srebrną zbroję, oraz brak wydatnego brzucha. Na napierśniku i tarczy młodego rycerza widniał wspięty na tylnych nogach biały jednorożec na jednolitym, czarnym tle. Kiedy markiz de Guzmán syn skłonił się władczyniom, został przyjęty ciepłymi barwami, również ze strony księcia Alexandra, który zaczął uderzać zaciśniętą na rękojeści miecza pięścią w tarczę. Rycerze pozdrowili się nawzajem z przeciwnych krańców areny i gdy tylko don Rodrigo opuścił zasłonę hełmu, zabrzmiał sygnał trąbki, rozpoczynający pojedynek. Sama walka trwała jednak krócej, niż cały ceremoniał. Książę Alexander natychmiast wystrzelił jak z procy ku przeciwnikowi, gdyż zauważył jego niewłaściwe ułożenie nóg. Wpadł na Rodrigo, zderzając swoją tarczę z jego tarczą, a niesamowita siła rozpędu obnażyła błąd równowagi młodego markiza, który natychmiast wylądował na ziemi. Co prawda zablokował nadciągający cios księcia i przetoczył się na bok, lecz próbując się podnieść, wsparł się na mieczu, zmieniając chwyt rękojeści na mniej pewny. Infant natychmiast to wykorzystał i jednym, celnym uderzeniem miecza wytrącił broń z ręki markiza. Pojedynek był zakończony, a publiczność nagrodziła księcia Alexandra gromkimi brawami, których sam infant nie szczędził wcale swojemu młodemu przeciwnikowi, całemu czerwonemu ze wstydu. Następna para walczących, książę Rubén Víctor i Oriol Vallardo, wywołała o wiele większe emocje, głównie z powodu nieprzeciętnych gabarytów obu oponentów. Elsa sądziła, że to następca tronu Iberii był najpotężniejszą osobą, jaką do tej pory spotkała, lecz gdy na arenie pojawił admirał Wielkiej Armady, zrozumiała, że żaden przydomek nie pasowałby do niego tak dobrze, jak właśnie El Grande — „Wielki". Don Vallardo mierzył ponad dwa metry wzrostu, a na każdym jego ramieniu można by było postawić obok siebie dwóch rosłych mężczyzn. Na piersi i barki wdział więc jedynie kolczugę, gdyż żaden kirys nie był na niego dostatecznie wielki, ale i bez grubej warstwy żelaza przypominał nieforemny zwał mięśni, chodzący na dwóch, podobnych do kolumn, nogach. Książę Rubén Víctor wyglądał przy don Vallardo jak niedorostek, a jego sylwetka, choć również potężna, wydawała się w porównaniu z admirała, zaskakująco foremna — przynajmniej dało się rozpoznać poszczególne elementy jego korpusu, gdyż infant również nie założył na kolczugę pełnej zbroi, a tylko kilka jej elementów. Uzbrojone miał jedynie uda, biodra, pas i prawą rękę. Na nogach zostawił wysokie, skórzane buty, jakby zakładał, że jego przeciwnik nie będzie tam celował. Nie założył hełmu, nigdzie nie było też widać przygotowanej tarczy, więc jedynym elementem wyróżniającym była tunika w biało — czerwone pasy, z wyszywanym na piersi niedźwiedziem wspartym przednimi łapami o rozłożyste drzewo. Elsa poniewczasie spostrzegła, iż książę posiadał jednak tarczę, choć nigdy wcześniej nie widziała podobnego wynalazku. Miano tarczy księcia Rubena nosił gruby, wydrążony konar dębu, trzymany wewnątrz za stalowy trzpień. Chronił on całe lewe przedramię infanta, aż do zgięcia łokcia. Drewno było wypolerowane i wygładzone niczym tafla szkła, a także okute żelazną kratą, co czyniło całą tarczę niemożliwą do przebicia, ale jednocześnie niezwykle ciężką. Długi, dwuręczny i obosieczny miecz w prawej dłoni infanta stanowił dlań doskonałą przeciwwagę. Kiedy zajęli swoje miejsca przy krańcach areny, zapanowała absolutna cisza, którą nagle rozerwał dźwięk trąbki. Młody asystent don Guzmana był najwyraźniej tak zafascynowany pojedynkiem, że potwornie zafałszował, za co delikatnie zebrał po kruczoczarnej czuprynie. Elsa skrzywiła się, współczując biednemu markizowi, który przecież stał tuż obok chłopaka, ale od razu zapomniała o całym zajściu, gdyż don Vallardo ruszył na księcia niemal natychmiast. Infant czekał cierpliwie, nie spuszczając oczu z admirała. Kiedy rozpędzona góra mięśni chwyciła miecz w obie dłonie i zamachnęła się, by zadać cios w lewe ramię, książę uniósł tarczę, robiąc jednocześnie krok w lewo. Ostrze don Vallardo uderzyło w okute drewno, a sam admirał siłą rozpędu przebiegł do przodu tam, gdzie jeszcze kilka sekund temu stał książę. Infant Rubén uderzył go uzbrojoną, prawą ręką w plecy, wrzucając admirała w ogrodzenie, które pod jego ciężarem połamało się jak zapałki. Książę poczekał cierpliwie, aż don Vallardo się podniesie. Admirał wziął sobie do serca pierwsze starcie i nie próbował już więcej podobnych ataków. Kiedy zbliżał się powoli, namyślając się jak dosięgnąć stojącego nieruchomo infanta, następca tronu rzucił się na niego z niespodziewanym atakiem. Admirał dał się zaskoczyć, lecz był zbyt doświadczonym wojownikiem, by można było go tak łatwo pokonać. Rozpoczęli długą wymianę ciosów, których siła przechodziła wszelkie wyobrażenie. Tarcza księcia Rubena, choć niemożliwa do rozpłatania, miała jednak jedną poważną wadę – infant nie mógł złapać miecza w obie dłonie. Don Oriol natychmiast to zauważył i zaczął bezlitośnie wymierzać potężne cięcia w prawy bok księcia, przez co mógł się on bronić jedynie zasłonami. Wytrzymywał tak nadspodziewanie długo, jakby czekał, aż admirał w końcu się zmęczy, lecz i na niego przyszła w końcu kolej, by przeliczyć się w tym pojedynku. Prawa ręka zaczęła mu mdleć, więc zdecydował się pójść na zwarcie, w którym mógłby podeprzeć ramię na piersi. To jednak nie wystarczyło na nadludzką siłę don Vallardo, który, czując już zapach zwycięstwa, odepchnął księcia z łatwością. Infant kątem oka dostrzegł, że znalazł się niewiele ponad metr od ogrodzenia i nie miał się już gdzie cofnąć. Admirał ponownie zaczął wymierzać ciosy w prawy bok następcy tronu, który odbijał je ostatnimi siłami, jednocześnie krok po kroku ciągnąc don Vallardo wzdłuż ogrodzenia, dopóki to on nie znalazł się do niego plecami. Admirał, widząc, że dał się oszukać, rozpoczął kolejną serię ataków, przed którymi infant jedynie się cofał. Don Oriol próbował dosięgnąć go swoim potężnym mieczem, męcząc się niemiłosiernie i frustrując z każdym kolejnym unikiem księcia. Doszli już niemal na sam środek areny, kiedy infant Rubén doczekał się, aż zmęczony cięciami admirał zaryzykuje pchnięcie. Widząc, że don Vallardo się do niego przymierza, poluźnił uchwyt tarczy, czego oczywiście potężny rycerz nie mógł zobaczyć. Gdy spowolnione zmęczeniem ostrze wystrzeliło w bok księcia, infant błyskawicznie zrzucił z przedramienia dębową kłodę. Tarcza wsunęła się gładko na głowicę miecza admirała, przygniatając ją do ziemi. Nim wyczerpany don Vallardo zorientował się, co się stało, infant zwinął wolną, lewą dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią prosto w nos admirała. Zrobił to na tyle delikatnie, by go nie złamać, ale wystarczająco, by polała się z niego krew. Rozbrzmiała trąbka, oznaczająca koniec pojedynku, którą od razu zagłuszyły gromkie brawa. — Co za spryt! Don Vallardo nigdy tego nie zapomni! Ręka niedźwiedzia, a serce lisa! — Takie okrzyki rozniosły się wśród publiczności. Elsa nie mogła wyjść z podziwu nad pomysłem i bezbłędnym wykonaniem tego podstępu, więc biła księciu brawa na stojąco wraz z Anną, która choć go nie lubiła, potrafiła docenić piękno szermierki. Książę pomógł wstać admirałowi, na którego purpurowej z wysiłku twarzy zagościł zmęczony uśmiech. Don Oriol uścisnął infanta za ramiona, skłaniając się z szacunkiem i cały czas kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Następca tronu poklepał go po piersi, zbierając ostatnie siły, by odwzajemnić uśmiech. Admirał podniósł z ziemi swój miecz i tarczę księcia, którą osobiście pomógł mu założyć. Następnie obaj podeszli do trybuny, by skłonić się obu królowym i odebrać kolejną porcję gromkich oklasków. Książę Rubén spojrzał przelotnie na Elsę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, po czym przywołała gestem do siebie. — Zgodnie z przysługującym królowej przywilejem wyboru swojego rycerza, za niezwykłe umiejętności i porywającą walkę, mianuję jego wysokość księcia Rubena Victora moim turniejowym obrońcą — ogłosiła, kiedy na znak dany przez Mercedes zapadła absolutna cisza. Następnie odpięła od sukni broszkę w kształcie róży i ofiarowała ją księciu przez barierkę trybuny. Infant, zgodnie ze zwyczajem ucałował podarunek swojej nowej damy i skłonił się dwornie, delikatnie odwzajemniając uśmiech, gdy widzowie zajęli się biciem braw. Następne pojedynki również były niezwykle emocjonujące, lecz w żadnym z nich nie pojawił się cios, który wyrwałby publiczności dech z piersi. Książę Alexander łatwo utorował sobie drogę do finału. Serią błyskawicznych sekwencji cięć i pchnięć rozprawił się najpierw z oficerem Sebastianem Vicentem Sanz, który choć podlegał pod komendę admirała Oriola Vallardo, nawet w połowie nie dorównywał mu ani siłą, ani wzrostem. Następnie książę pokonał markiza Juana Antonio de la Cueva, który nie wybronił się przed gradem piekielnie precyzyjnych ciosów, jakie spadły na jego głowę, gdy w ferworze walki stracił tarczę. Drugie starcie księcia Rubena nie zapowiadało dla niego żadnych trudności, gdyż do uszu jego następnego przeciwnika, kilkunastoletniego markiza José Marii de Raviny y Reya, musiała już dojść wieść o niezwykłym wyczynie następcy tronu. Młodzieniec wyszedł na arenę blady i przerażony, jakby zmierzał na ścięcie. Infant nie atakował go zbyt mocno i dawał mu praktyczne wskazówki, próbując wlać w chłopca trochę animuszu. Biedak tak się jednak trząsł, że książę w końcu się poddał. Sprytnie sprowokował markiza do ataku i jednym ruchem klingi wytrącił mu miecz z dłoni, jakby to był patyk. Pojedynek numer trzy, z markizem Umberto de Valencia, wywołał nieco większe rumieńce na twarzach zgromadzonych. Magnat, choć miał już swoje lata, wciąż należał do szermierczej elity Iberii, co dało się zauważyć po jego perfekcyjnych ruchach, wykutych latami praktyki. Walczył on też dużo lżejszym, jednoręcznym mieczem, więc książę nie mógł wykonywać zamaszystych ruchów, by nie odsłonić się na zbyt długi czas i nie dać markizowi szansy na szybkie pchnięcie. Sam książę, czego nie zapowiadały poprzednie, starcia, okazał się równie wprawnym szermierzem; długa klinga furkotała w kołowrotkach, parowaniach i pchnięciach. Właśnie teraz ujawniała się prawdziwa maestria infanta, podkreślająca jego siłę bardziej, niż potężne cięcia, gdyż to ona pozwalała mu na utrzymanie przez kilkanaście minut tak niezwykłej precyzji i szybkości ruchów. W końcu to markiz de Valencia popełnił pierwszy błąd, zapominając na moment, że książę Rubén nie pozbył się wcale swojej ciężkiej tarczy, którą sprytnie schował za plecami. Kiedy zbliżyli się w kolejnym zwarciu, infant wsunął klingę pod miecz don Umberto i gwałtownie szarpnął do góry, podnosząc wysoko prawe ramię markiza. Następnie prędko przeniósł ciężar ciała na lewą nogę i pchnął tarczę prosto w pierś don Valencii, przewracając go w jednej chwili. Markiz poddał się, lecz również otrzymał serdeczne brawa, a nawet niektóre damy dworu obsypały go kwiatami. Chociaż turniej trwał już drugą godzinę, nigdy wcześniej wśród publiczności nie dało się wyczuć takiego napięcia, jak przed finałową walką, gdzie miecze mieli skrzyżować ze sobą bracia, z których młodszy był absolutnym ulubieńcem publiczności, a starszy — siłaczem, mistrzem sprytu i świeżo upieczonym rycerzem królowej Arendelle. — Już czuję swoje korony — zaśpiewała szeptem Anna, ponownie pojawiając się u boku Elsy, tym razem z dwoma pucharami wina, które służący roznosili przez cały czas. Pomimo iż wcale nie było upału, suche powietrze błyskawicznie wysuszało gardła. — Widziałaś, co zrobił w trakcie pierwszego i ostatniego pojedynku książę Rubén? — spytała niewinnie Elsa, po namyśle przyjmując puchar od siostry. — To było genialne! — wykrzyknęła spontanicznie Anna, mało nie wylewając wina na swoją suknię w kwiaty lilii — podarunek od Mercedes. — Zaraz, sugerujesz, że twój świeżo upieczony rycerz pokona księcia Alexandra? — zapytała, w końcu doszukawszy się drugiego dna w niewinnym uśmiechu siostry. — Jestem tego pewna! — Mówisz tak, żeby mnie zdenerwować — wytknęła jej oskarżycielsko Anna, lecz w jej głosie nie było ani grama złości. Obie były w doskonałym humorze i wiedziały, że podobne przekomarzanie przez żadną z nich nie może być brane na poważnie. — Jeżeli dzięki temu odciągnę cię od robienia zakładów... Anna żachnęła się, lecz nawet notorycznie przegrywane potyczki słowne nie były w stanie zmusić jej do milczenia. — Książę Rubén z pewnością jest już bardzo zmęczony — stwierdziła księżniczka, tym razem zupełnie neutralnie. — Infant Alexander z pewnością również stracił dużo sił, walcząc od początku w pełnej zbroi — zauważyła Elsa. Upiła duży łyk wina, obserwując markiza de Guzmán, który przywołał do siebie książąt, by przedstawić im zasady finałowego pojedynku. Uczestnicy rozstrzygającej walki nie mogli unikać ciosów przez dłużej niż dziesięć sekund, podkładać nóg rywalom, uderzać tarczami, ani wymierzać cięć poniżej pasa. Nie mogli się też poddać, jak uczynił to na przykład markiz Umberto Francisco de Valencia, lecz musieli walczyć do upadłego. Te wszystkie wymagania zapewne wynikały z chęci wyłonienia zasłużonego zwycięzcy, lecz tak naprawdę w dużej mierze chodziło po prostu o wzbudzenie jeszcze większego zainteresowania pojedynkiem. Zainteresowanie było jednak ostatnią rzeczą, o jaką musiał się martwić don Guzmán; każdy, kto nie był teraz absolutnie potrzebny przy przygotowywaniu uczty, tłoczył się przy barierkach, przyjmował ostatnie zakłady i popijał wino, które „w tajemnicy" przemycała kuchenna służba. — Dlaczego mianowałaś księcia Rubena swoim rycerzem? — zapytała znienacka Anna. Królowa spojrzała na siostrę, doszukując się kolejnych, figlarnych spojrzeń, lecz niczego takiego nie dostrzegła. Księżniczka pytała najzupełniej poważnie. — Byłam pod wrażeniem jego wyczynu, a że miałam prawo to zrobić, nie omieszkałam skorzystać. Jej wysokość Mercedes wydała mi się w tamtej chwili dziwnie obojętna, a przecież to jej syn, więc tym bardziej powinna skorzystać ze swojego przywileju... — Od samego rana wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną... Ale dzięki temu nie uprzedziła cię, a twój gest bardzo spodobał się markizom — zauważyła księżniczka. — Z pewnością podczas uczty będą wobec ciebie bardziej przychylni. — Pomyślałam o tym dopiero po fakcie, więc chyba nie wyszłam na egoistkę, prawda? — Nie — przyznała ze śmiechem Anna. — Patrz, będą zaczynać! Elsa przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na arenę, gdzie przechadzał się już książę Rubén, skupiony jak nigdy i spokojny jak zawsze, ciągnąc sztych miecza po trawie. Tarczę zostawił w namiocie, co było dla niego bardziej opłacalne, gdyż nie mogąc nią atakować, pozbawiłby się tylko możliwości oburęcznego chwytu. Kilka sekund po bracie, scenę pojedynku wkroczył infant Alexander, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i machający do publiczności tak energicznie, jakby zwycięstwo miał w już kieszeni. Choć to Anna już teraz niemal wychylała się przez barierkę, to Elsa równie mocno pragnęła zobaczyć to starcie. W dzieciństwie wielokrotnie prosiła Agdara, aby opowiadał jej o walecznych rycerzach i pojedynkach, w których wykazywali się wielką odwagą. Odwagą, na którą codziennie musiała się zdobywać, by stawiać czoło swojej potężnej mocy. Dzięki barwnym historiom ojca od zawsze fascynowało ją więc surowe piękno szermierki, która w rękach mistrzów stawała się niezwykłym tańcem ostrzy, gdzie ciosy, parowania i uniki nie zawierały się w żadnym, przewidzianym z góry takcie. Ta wyjątkowa, niepowtarzalna improwizacja w wykonaniu dwóch artystów i ich śmiercionośnych instrumentów była najbardziej perfekcyjnym i wymagającym koncertem na świecie — nie było w nim miejsca na minimalne zgubienie rytmu czy jakiekolwiek niedociągnięcie. Ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie na środku areny, by wymienić ukłony. Alexander powiedział coś szeptem do Rubena, na co ten uśmiechnął się, niemal niezauważalnie. Po wymianie uprzejmości zajęli miejsca po przeciwnych stronach pola. W ciszy, jaka zapanowała wśród publiczności, można było usłyszeć przelatującą muchę. Na sygnał dany przez markiza de Guzmana, książę Rubén ujął pewnie rękojeść swojego miecza i zakręcił nim kilka młynków, jakby trzymał w dłoni nóż do chleba, a nie postrach każdej tarczy. Ostrze, przecinając powietrze wydało charakterystyczny, złowróżebny świst śmiercionośnego narzędzia, które znajduje się we właściwych rękach. Alexander, niewzruszony tym pokazem, nie pozostał bratu dłużny — natychmiast wykonał mieczem skomplikowaną sekwencję obrotów, pchnięć i cięć, zupełnie jakby zaprosił ostrze do tańca. Zamarli w bezruchu. Słońce wyjrzało zza chmur, zalewając arenę ciepłym, intensywnym światłem, które padało następcy tronu prosto w twarz, co jego brat natychmiast zauważył. Tuż po sygnale, oznaczającym początek walki, książę Rubén, ku zdziwieniu całej publiki, schował miecz za plecy, mając jego sztych nad głową. — Co on wyprawia? — spytała pod nosem Anna, spoglądając na siostrę z niedowierzaniem. Elsa nachyliła się do przodu na fotelu, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach i powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili przed wstaniem z miejsca. Po kilku sekundach napiętego oczekiwania, Alexander ruszył do przodu truchtem. Rubén ani drgnął, nie spuszczając brata z oczu. Dopiero kiedy Alexander wymierzył pierwszy cios w jego lewy bok, obrócił się do niego plecami, robiąc jednocześnie krok naprzód. Jego ukryty za plecami miecz zablokował uderzenie i pozwolił klindze brata ześliznąć się szybko, bez najmniejszej szkody. Pierwszy cios ożywił publiczność, która natychmiast zaczęła skandować imiona swoich faworytów. Pozornie nonszalanckie zachowanie Rubena miało swój cel — bez najmniejszego wysiłku zamienił się miejscami z Alexandrem i teraz to jemu słońce świeciło prosto w oczy. Infant stanął szerzej na nogach i pochylił się, przyjmując już zwykłą postawę bojową. Alexander nie założył na finałową potyczkę hełmu, więc nawet z daleka było widać, że przez moment był zupełnie zbity z tropu. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon, motywując się dodatkowo bojowym okrzykiem i wsparciem publiczności. Alexander zbliżył się na odległość miecza, wymierzając pierwsze, przewidywalne uderzenie w żebra, które następca tronu odbił z łatwością. Przez kilka sekund badali się ostrożnie zupełnie niegroźnymi atakami, dopóki infant Rubén nie zapomniał postąpić kroku w tył po cięciu, czym sprowokował Alexandra do imponującej wymiany ciosów. Elsa z zapartym tchem obserwowała ten niesamowity pojedynek, w którym styl każdego z braci zasługiwał na gromkie brawa. Zwłaszcza Alexander przyciągał jej uwagę walcząc tak, jak rycerze uwiecznieni na rycinach i malowidłach — jak prawdziwy artysta miecza. Każdy jego krok, pchnięcie i odbicie, wykonywane z radosnym uśmiechem, wyglądały jak elementy tańca. Nawet jeśli można było mieć wątpliwości co do tego, że nazywany był najlepszym szermierzem Iberii, to zdecydowanie nikt nie mógłby mu odebrać tytułu najpiękniej walczącego. Książę Rubén nie prezentował się gorzej, choć jego atuty były mniej spektakularne — na zwinność brata odpowiadał żelazną siłą, na finezyjne ataki — precyzyjnymi, wyliczonymi co do milimetra unikami. Cały czas zachowywał obojętny wyraz twarzy, a z jego oczu nie dało się odczytać następnego ruchu, co dodatkowo czyniło z niego niezwykle groźnego przeciwnika. Nie walczył jak artysta, lecz jak rzemieślnik — skuteczność zawsze stawała w jego ruchach ponad pięknem. Po zwarciu, to młodszy z braci głównie atakował, a Rubén bronił się, blokując i robiąc uniki. Jego taktyka przyniosła zamierzone efekty — Alexander, nie mogąc w żaden sposób dosięgnąć brata, zaczynał atakować coraz szybciej, i przy tym bardziej niedbale. W końcu na chwilę musiał przerwać wymianę ciosów, by nieco odsapnąć. Co prawda ogromne zmęczenie obu książętom dawało się już we znaki, ale to młodszy z braci był w ostatniej potyczce bardziej ruchliwy, co zaczynało się na nim mścić. W jego zaciśniętych szczękach i zdeterminowanym spojrzeniu można było odczytać nieodpartą chęć szybkiego zakończenia walki. Silnym pchnięciem w bok rozpoczął ostateczny atak. Rubén sparował je, lecz ułamek sekundy później musiał zrobić unik przed ostrzem mknącym niczym kobra w kierunku jego ramienia. Dopiero teraz Alexander zaczął odsłaniać cały arsenał swoich szerokich możliwości i następca tronu zrozumiał, że samymi defensywnymi zagraniami nie wygra tego pojedynku. Z zaskoczenia zaatakował potężnym uderzeniem znad głowy, przed którym jego brat ledwo zdążył uskoczyć. — Naprzód, Alexander! — wyrwało się Annie, lecz nikt na trybunie nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi, wpatrzony w pojedynek. Paradoksalnie jej okrzyk zapowiedział serię ataków Rubena, który wyskoczył do przodu i zmusił zmęczonego brata do rozpaczliwych uników. Złapał miecz oburącz, więc jego błyskawiczne, agresywne uderzenia nabrały takiej siły, że tarcza Alexandra w końcu ich nie wytrzymała, rozlatując się w drzazgi. Pozbawiony osłony książę musiał złapać rękojeść miecza w obie dłonie, by móc powstrzymywać ataki brata, od których aż trzeszczały mu stawy. Nie miał szans wyprowadzić kontrataku, ale nie zamierzał też dać się pokonać — dzięki zwinności i sprytowi wychodził już z gorszych opresji. W skupieniu poczekał, aż jego brat nieco się zmęczy i zwolni rękę. Kiedy książę Rubén zamachnął się do ciosu znad głowy, Alexander wybrał odpowiedni moment i uskoczył w prawo, jednocześnie wyprowadzając cięcie w bok bata. Ten uchylił się, lecz w tej samej chwili jego noga zahaczyła pechowo o kępę trawy. Następca tronu zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, pociągnięty do przodu przez własny miecz. Alexander postanowił to wykorzystać i wykonał precyzyjne, niespieszne pchnięcie, które niechybnie miało być ostatnim w tym pojedynku. Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Książę Rubén mocno szarpnął w prawo, przepuszczając ostrze brata pod lewą pachą. Następnie wyprostował się, łapiąc równowagę. Jednym ruchem przerzucił potężny miecz do lewej dłoni i uderzył z góry głowicą w wyciągniętą prawicę Alexandra. Młodszy z braci wypuścił broń z obitych palców, a Rubén skierował perfekcyjne cięcie prosto w szyję Alexandra. Ostra jak brzytwa krawędź ostrza zatrzymała się o centymetry od gardła młodszego z książąt, który zastygł w bezruchu, jeszcze nie do końca rozumiejąc, co właściwie się stało. Ciszę przerwały dopiero oklaski, które bezwiednie wyrwały się dłoniom oczarowanej Elsy. Ostatnia sekwencja w wykonaniu Rubena była po prostu niesamowita, zwłaszcza, że znów balansowała ona na granicy ogromnego ryzyka. Anna chyba nie podzielała jej radości, bo szeroki uśmiech triumfu zastygł na jej ustach, ścięty myślą o trzech przegranych zakładach. Wszyscy szybko jednak zapomnieli o zaskakującym rezultacie pojedynku, bo następca tronu nagle upuścił miecz i zachwiał się, przykładając dłoń do lewego boku, koło którego kilkanaście sekund temu przemknęło ostrze Alexandra. Gdy ją odjął, była cała we krwi. Nikt już nie siedział, przyglądając się z obawą całej scenie. Książę Alexander natychmiast przypadł do brata i pomógł mu usiąść, cały czas coś do niego mówiąc. Odpinając pas wołał swojego giermka, by przyniósł jakiś kawałek materiału. Infant Rubén zachował niewzruszoną minę, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało, lecz po jego tunice rozlewała się już plama czerwieni, a on sam bladł z każdą chwilą. Po kilkunastu sekundach przybiegł pachołek z chustą. Alexander przytknął ją do rany brata i obwiązał swoim pasem. Przez kilka, niezwykle długich minut, w czasie których do książąt podbiegł nadworny lekarz, nie było wiadomo, jak to się skończy. Młodszy z synów Mercedes klęczał przy bracie, równie blady jak on. Z jego spojrzenia można było wyczytać głęboką troskę, połączoną z wyrzutami sumienia. Na pewno nie tak pragnął zakończyć ten pojedynek. Elsa już dawno nie siedziała, zapomniawszy zupełnie o etykiecie. Razem z Anną stała przy barierce i zaciskała na niej dłonie, dopiero teraz naprawdę uświadamiając sobie realne niebezpieczeństwo podobnej zabawy. Nawet jeśli nie polubiłaby wcale księcia Rubena, nie chciałaby, żeby ucierpiał, choćby ze względu na Mercedes, która i tak była już przygnieciona niesamowitym cierpieniem. Królowa Iberii ukryła twarz w dłoniach i nie poruszała się, zupełnie jakby skamieniała. Elsie zrobiło się jej żal, więc wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń i delikatnie ujęła ją za ramię. Mercedes drgnęła, gwałtownie podrywając głowę. Spojrzenie, jakie wbiła w Elsę, przypominało wzrok marmurowej rzeźby — było zimne, puste i martwe do głębi, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie rozkwitło w nim życie. Powstała ociężale, odsuwając się od dłoni królowej Elsy. W tym czasie książę Rubén podniósł się z ziemi, podtrzymywany mocno przez brata i medyka. Mercedes, widząc, że pierwsze niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, uniosła dłoń. Powoli zapadła cisza. — Zwycięzcą turnieju na cześć królowej Elsy zostaje książę Alexander Raúl! — ogłosiła stanowczo, głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji. Następnie zeszła z trybuny, nie zwracając żadnej na uwagi na donośne protesty znacznej części widzów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach